Barbie Boy
by Nouchette
Summary: OS.DM/HP. L'information prit quelques secondes pour arriver à mon cerveau. Moi, Drago Malefoy, auto élu mec le plus séduisant et en vogue de la terre était déguisé en une putain de Barbie!


**_Disclaimer:_**_Chère Mme _**_JKRowling_**_. Il y a de cela quelques années, vous avez accepté qu'on traficote vos personnages. C'est aujourd'hui trop tard pour faire chemin inverse en voyant les tortures que je vais leur infliger. Merci tout de même de me les avoir prêtés. _

**_Avertissement:_**_ Le mot _**_YAOI _**_et les abréviations_**_ M_****_, OS_**_ et_**_ UA_**_ ne sont pas ici pour faire joli. De un, leur attrait littéraire est assez réduit et de deux, ne pas les prendre en compte pourrait vous faire frôler l'arrêt cardiaque si vous correspondez en tous points aux caractéristiques de l'homophobe. Notons également que quelques scènes un peu __**gores**__ peuvent s'êtr__e invités dans le texte, à bon entendeur... _

**_Dédicace: _**_Ma petite __**Artemis**__, chose promise, chose due. J'aurais voulu faire mieux pour cet OS, mais j'espère que tu pourras te contenter de ce peu. Ayons également qu'une pensée toute particulière est adressée à __**Lucius**__, qui m'a raconté cette histoire vraie de cercueil en table basse. Un merci aussi à __**SeanConneraille **__qui illustre cette histoire avec brio. Ta Barbie Dray restera dessinée dans l'histoire!_

**_Note de l'offreuse d'OS: _**_Bonjour à tous!_

_La littérature française va certainement m'en vouloir un bon bout de temps pour avoir ainsi martyrisé cette si belle langue. Mais, pour ma défense, j'avancerai le fait que toutes les idées tordues sont directement inspirées d'un trop plein de Manychat (les concernées se reconnaîtront) où l'idée d'un Drago en Barbie a fini par germer. Je ne devais, au départ, publier ici, mais bon, faut bien que je donne un peu signe de vie, alors tant pis pour vous... Rien ne va plus, l'OS est publié._

_Bonne lecture! _

☼ _Enjoy!_

* * *

• Barbie boy •

* * *

_Une Barbie!_

_J'étais une Barbie... Une Barbie!_

_QUOI?!?_

_L'information prit quelques secondes pour arriver à mon cerveau, la tonne de peinture appliquée sur mon visage devant considérablement ralentir mes transmissions nerveuses. Moi, Drago Malefoy, auto élu mec le plus séduisant et en vogue de la terre était déguisé en une vulgaire poupée de plastique!_

_Tout autour de moi était rose! Rose! ROSE !_

_Pas ce joli vieux rose furieusement tendance que j'affectionnais tant. Non, Je parlais bien de cette couleur criarde et atroce que seules les fillettes aveugle, daltoniennes, myopes et attardées osaient porter -ou les Barbies blondes et sans cervelle, dans une moindre mesure. Moi-même n'avais-je jamais osé une telle fantaisie, et pourtant tout m'allait... Et j'étais gay!_

_Cette chose qui me servait de lit momentané, le papier peint amochant les murs de contreplaqué, le lampadaire lévitant lamentablement dans les airs, cet ours en peluche me défiant de son unique oeil et même ma jupe -ma jupe?- étaient roses. Pis, un horrible nœud ornait à présent mes cheveux autrefois si fin, à présent réduits à l'état de fil de pèche décoloré – perruque que des guignols s'étaient permis de déposer sur mon brushing._

_Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute... _

_J'étais une putain de Barbie!_

* * *

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Drago Malefoy nourrissait le rêve de devenir vétérinaire. Recalé à l'examen d'entrée il y a plusieurs années de cela, il n'avait pourtant jamais abandonné cet espoir secret. En théorie, il s'était renseigné sur la médecine en devenant accro aux séries américaines traitant du sujet. Pour la pratique, les choses avaient été un peu plus difficiles. 

C'est pourquoi Drago sautait à présent sur chaque opportunité que se présentait à lui. Dès qu'un pauvre oiseau venait s'éclater sur les fenêtres de son pied à terre, il le disséquait avec précaution pour tenter de le réanimer. Malheureusement pour lui, jamais les pauvres bêtes étripées n'avaient reçu le moindre souffle de vie entre ses mains.

Une fois, il avait même pris un plaisir malsain à tenter de castrer le chat du voisin. La pauvre bête s'en était sortie de justesse, pissant le sang au sens propre comme au figuré. Néanmoins, Drago ne pouvait pas certifier avoir déjà revu le matou en vie depuis l'opération. Pas inquiet pour sou, il mettait cela sur le compte de la nationalité asiatique dudit voisin.

_Le chat avait été mangé, vive le chat! _

Une fois, même, Drago avait été plus loin dans ses recherches. Il avait voulu calculer la résistivité humaine aux chocs, au grand damne de sa vieille voisine –la propriétaire du chat, en l'occurrence- qui avait voulu montrer à Drago les plantes qui poussaient sur son balcon. La seule observation que le jeune homme put tirer fut que l'humain était une espèce peu résistante, ne survivant pas à une chute de six étages.

Drago aurait pu continuer ses expériences clandestines encore longtemps comme ceci, mais il avait fallu qu'aujourd'hui, il ait eu le désir de voir les choses en grand. Il avait donc tenté l'expérience avec son amant tout neuf qu'il avait recruté pour l'occasion. Ce pauvre animal chétif de petit ami avait été tout émoustillé de tomber sur ce qu'il croyait être un sado-masochiste en règle, mais déchanta derechef lorsque l'apprenti vétérinaire entreprit de réviser son anatomie interne à coups hache –le scalpel étant utile mais fichtrement trop lent.

Drago prit un plaisir fou à reconnecter entre elles certaines artères de son cher et tendre –à la chaire très tendre, en effet-, appliquant ses talents de couturier pour attacher le tout solidement. Dans les zones plus récalcitrantes, Drago agrafa le tout. En voyant que le pauvre malheureux cessa subitement de respirer, l'homme blond s'attaqua alors à reconnecter le cerveau avec les poumons de son amant, en vain.

-Ha, peste! persifla Drago en maudissant le corps qui se raidissait entre ses doigts. Encore un de plus!

A cet instant, pour la première fois depuis sa reconversion en charcutier-vétérinaire, Drago découvrit une once de remords qui tentait de se faufiler jusqu'à son cœur de pierre. L'homme attrapa ses regrets importuns en chemin, feignant par la même occasion d'être indifférent au sort de ce pauvre Blaise Zabini dont le sang s'épandait maintenant sur la moquette de son salon dernier cri –et c'était le cas de le dire.

Drago admira un instant la beauté du corps nu allongé sur le sol, totalement en son pouvoir. Il passa en revue les douces courbes du jeune décédé dont la peau brune perdait peu à peu de son éclat. Drago replaça du bout des doigts une mèche de ses cheveux couleur d'or derrière ses oreilles, prenant garde de ne pas les tacher du sang pourpre qui salissait ses mains assassines.

-C'est dommage, tout de même. Ce type avec un corps à damner Merlin! se dit Drago Malefoy au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune blond pour prendre sa décision. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si sa médecine ne se suffisait pas à elle-même pour faire revivre le pauvre Blaise, il trouverait un autre moyen.

-A nous deux, la Mort...

* * *

L'idée était venue à Drago lorsque, après la mort d'un chanteur plus adorable que adoré, les ondes radios avaient été envahies par une chanson au rythme furieusement endormant – dont le but était tel, par d'ailleurs. 

_La jolie princesse, ce sera toi si tu veux... Le loup on s'en..._

Tel était le message principal de la comptine, dont il avait un vague souvenir de sa mère la musant à son chevet lorsqu'il était encore jeune et innocent –si tant est qu'il l'ait été un jour. En cette période de carnaval, l'information avait tôt fait de s'allier avec d'autres et son plan machiavélique avait vite vu le jour.

Voila donc comment le jeune héritier de la famille Malefoy s'était retrouvé à se faire déguiser en modèle géant d'une vulgaire poupée Barbie. Son employeur avait même poussé le luxe jusqu'à lui faire porter –comble de l'horreur- perruque et talons hauts. Le visage fermé et le regard tueur de Drago laissèrent transparaître son énervement, mais il se reprit bien vite, dénuant son visage de toute émotion. La fin en valait les moyens ; la vie de Blaise était en jeu.

-Allez, souris mon petit, c'est carnaval, lui intima son employeur.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil circonspect en direction du char qui l'attendait à l'arrière et déglutit difficilement en voyant celle-ci. La machine était un modèle nature de chambre de Barbie -rose, il en va de soi- au détail près que celle-ci était dotée de roues. La plus grande différence étant, bien entendu, que la Barbie était tout sauf une poupée, Drago était bien placé pour l'affirmer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas un de vos amis qui aurait besoin de mes services sur un char moins... rose? tenta vainement Drago d'un ton sec.

-Ecoute, mon petit... Ce n'est pas en pausant ta candidature le jour même du défilé que tu peux espérer un rôle avantageux! Le roi carnaval s'est inscrit il y a un an, au moins!

Aux dires de la dernière phrase, l'attention de Drago fut subitement attirée, faisant ainsi naître sur ses lèvres un sourire machiavélique. Mais il déchanta lorsqu'il vit que l'homme à la grosse moustache ne comptait rien ajouter de plus, pressé que sa Barbie grotesque monte sur le char. Il adressa un regard appuyé à Drago et un petit toussotement vint accompagner son ordre.

-Et comment je suis censé conduire l'engin? demanda la Barbie passablement irritée.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme eut un rire gras, et tapa sur le sol de la chambre reconstituée. A l'endroit même où son poing s'était abattu, ce qui semblait être une petite trappe s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître... un monstre? Au premier abord, il s'agissait d'un croisement entre un tyrannosaure et un saucisson sec. Après quelques secondes, Drago put tout de même identifier la chose comme étant le visage joufflu d'un homme frôlant l'obésité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, p'pa?

-Mr Malefoy, je vous présente Dudley, mon fiston. C'est lui qui restera en dessous du char pour le conduire. Hein dis, Dudy?

Ledit Dudy laissa échapper un grognement que son père prit pour un signe d'accord. Drago ne parlant pas le langage des pachydermes se fia à l'instinct du gros homme à moustache, et, à contrecoeur, grimpa en tentant de ne pas craquer son déguisement sur la plateforme rose, d'où le visage rond dépassait toujours.

-Dites-moi, Dudley, tenta en dernier espoir Drago. Vous ne préfèreriez pas plutôt être sous les feux de la rampe, à ma place? Je sais très bien conduire les chars, vous savez!

-Vous m'avez bien regardé? grogna le jeune homme en montrant sa forte carrure. Je ne rentre pas dans la robe, espèce d'idiot.

-Ah, euh... en effet, se rattrapa Drago sur un ton fier. Tout le monde n'a pas le loisir d'être gâté par la nature!

Le petit sourire sarcastique de Drago qui suivit cette tirade eut le don de mettre en rogne le pachyderme à pédale, qui rougit sous l'assaut de son courroux. Le blond –ou plutôt la blonde- eut la délicatesse de reprendre une expression neutre pour éviter à son visage le déshonneur d'être cogné. Le père, en voyant la situation se tendre, intervint:

-Et n'oublie pas, Dudy, fit-il au moment où son fils engageait tout l'attirail rose surmonté d'un Drago aux combles de la honte dans le cortège. Au tableau final, tu te mets autour du char du prince carnaval, comme les autres. Capiche?

-Ouais, rugit le conducteur sans apporter plus d'attention que cela aux dires de son père.

-On n'y loupera pas, murmura Drago pour lui-même. N'ayez crainte...

_Un jour mon prince viendra... Un jour on..._

Le char s'embrancha des le cortège coloré avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. En effet, le poids lourd –le conducteur, pas le char- ne semblait pas savoir manier les commandes à la perfection, et Drago dut se tenir au montant du lit en contreplaqué pour ne pas être expédié en dehors du véhicule lorsque celui-ci s'engagea dans un tournant.

Dès qu'elles virent au loin la reproduction de chambre de leur poupée préférées, toutes les fillettes alignées au bord de la route hurlèrent d'excitation, vrillant les tympans de leurs pauvres mamans par la même occasion, les pères ayant préféré se réfugier auprès du bar un peu plus loin. Les chars précédant celui de Drago -représentant d'autres contes moins niais, heureusement pour eux- bombardèrent les enfants de confettis, ce qui provoqua les rires aigus de la foule.

-Encore, encore, scandèrent les badauds.

-Maman, il y a Barbie, t'as vu? crissa une voix parmi tout ce vacarme.

-Que Dieu me sauve, marmonna Drago.

Drago eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul à la vue de toutes ces têtes blondes extatiques qui se pâmaient devant lui. Au prime abord, il hésita entre se saisir du lit du décor pour cogner tous ces visages bienheureux ou leur hurler d'arrêter cet étal de bonne humeur. Puis il finit par se faire à cette sensation de grandeur qui flattait agréablement son ego et entreprit de leur jeter les bonbons –roses- qu'il était censé distribuer.

Mais le temps devint vite long à Drago. Après quelques kilomètres, la douce odeur des barbes à papa sur fond d'alcool, les musiques tonitruantes des chars le précédent et les cris de la foule finirent par lui courir sur la perruque. Désireux de ne pas perdre son temps, la Barbie d'un jour décida de le passer à faire de nouvelles expériences: tester le niveau de résistance des enfants à la douleur.

Son mode opératoire était très simple. Il prenait les bonbons uns à uns, visait les marmots entre les deux yeux, et lançait le projectile de toute la force dont il était capable. Pour le moment, il en était arrivé à une moyenne de neuf virgule quatre enfants sur dix pleurant sous l'effet de la douleur et songeait très sérieusement à retenter l'expérience l'an prochain. Les mômes étaient des défouloirs bien plus jouissifs que les animaux –bien qu'ils en soient en leur fort intérieur.

-Môman, la Barbie elle m'a fait mal, pleurnicha une petite fille déguisée en pirate grotesque.

-Mais oui ma chérie, cours attraper les bonbons, répondit la mère dont le regard était fixé sur un type vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jupe hawaïenne non loin de là.

Pendant que la mère eut le dos tourné, Drago en profita pour catapulter à la fillette plaintive un second bonbon, dans le dos cette fois. Lorsqu'elle alla pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère pour la seconde fois, cette dernière la fit taire en lui assénant une claque magistrale. L'enfant, en larme, envoya un denier regard à son premier bourreaux, qui ne lui envoya qu'un clin d'œil sadique en lui tirant la langue tel un enfant.

Ne s'étant plus autant amusé depuis des lustres, Drago ne vit pas le temps passer. Il comptait à son actif deux cents nonante-neuf enfants martyrisés, donc deux qui devaient certainement être devenus aveugles à vie, ou tout du moins légèrement arriérés, vu la puissance du tour de poignet de Drago. Le carnaval, il n'y a que cela de vrai!

Mais Drago le savait mieux que quiconque, toutes les bonnes séances de torture ont une fin. C'est ainsi qu'arriva l'ultime moment de la parade et donc, l'arrêt des joies du lancé de bonbons. Le char rose vint se positionner comme beaucoup d'autres en cercle, autour du clou du défilé: le char de Prince Carnaval.

Celui-ci trônait, sur son beau fauteuil coloré, avec ses serviteurs qui distribuaient des caramels à la foule. Un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante, des yeux verts lumineux et des cheveux bruns désordonnés, il était –comme tous les princes carnaval en général-, d'une beauté envoûtante. Et son costume bleu brodé de fils dorés ne faisait que rajouter une touche d'élégance à son apparence.

-Maman, maman, s'écria une enfant à côté de Drago. Tu as vu comme il est haut, Tonton Harry? Et il a des habits en or, du vrai, hein!

-Fais lui coucou, Rose, lui répondit la mère en adressant un sourire timide au roi de la cavalcade. T'as vu, Ron? Harry nous a vu!

-Oui, il n'est pas aveugle, non plus, Hermione! se plaignit le mari passablement lassé par le spectacle de son meilleur ami faisant fantasmer sa femme.

Drago eut un sourire appréciateur et fixa un instant l'homme au dessus du char magistral, comme l'entièreté de la foule amassée là. Les yeux brillants, les joues légèrement rougies par le froid et la bouche emplie de caramels durs de mauvais goût, tout un chacun s'était déconnecté de la réalité l'espace d'un instant.

Drago en profita pour descendre –enfin- de son propre char sans que personne ne le remarque. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se dirigea alors en catimini vers le trône du Prince Carnaval, qui n'en pouvait plus de sourire et de saluer la foule de sa main gantée de blanc.

-Ouiiii Harry, hurla au loin la mère de famille.

-Tais-toi, Mione, tout le monde te regarde! rétorqua le père.

-Hey, maman, pourquoi la dame en rose a volé Tonton Harry? finit par faire remarquer la fillette.

* * *

"Mon plus grand fantasme? C'est difficile à dire; il y en a tellement. Mais je dois avouer que me faire kidnapper par un Bad Boy et que séance de baise violente s'en suive, ce serait le pied!" 

Harry Potter se souvenait de cette tirade comme s'il l'avait dite hier – et c'était d'ailleurs le cas.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit une poupée Barbie géante sauter sur lui à la fin du carnaval pour l'enfermer dans un sac de toile de jute et s'enfuir avec lui aux commandes d'un char rose, Harry ne s'en étonna pas en outre mesure. L'aveu de son fantasme n'avait pas dû tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Ron avait pris les choses en main pour lui payer le meilleur coup de sa vie, très certainement.

Le jeune Prince Carnaval devait avouer que ce plan machiavélique était fort bien réussi. Il avait suffit que la Barbie fasse cesser le moteur du char et qu'il oblige Harry à avancer grâce à un pistolet négligemment appuyé contre sa tempe, pour que celui-ci se lèche les lèvres d'anticipation de ce qui allait certainement suivre. L'adrénaline avait un goût de luxure.

-Où m'emmenez-vous? demanda Harry sur un ton fébrile alors qu'il était contraint à grimper ce qui semblait être des escaliers de pierre.

-Ici, répondit son agresseur d'une voix étonnement rauque pour une Barbie.

-Comment, ça, ici?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme qui le tenait en joug s'arrêta sur le palier dudit escalier, et fouilla dans ses poches. Harry ne distingua qu'un vague cliquetis, ses yeux étant toujours solidement voilés par le sac de toile qu'il avait sur la tête. Un son aigu proche d'un grincement indiqua qu'une porte venait de s'ouvrir et Harry fut intimé de pénétrer dans le nouvel environnement.

Lorsque le preneur d'otage retira le sac qui trônait sur la tête de Harry, celui-ci fut surpris par la vive lumière artificielle. Au bout de quelques fractions de secondes, ses pupilles verts d'eau s'habituèrent à la clarté et purent distinguer le lieu où la Barbie les avait emmenés. Dans l'entrée d'un appartement d'une simplicité déconcertante, une commode et un miroir se battaient en duel, tandis que les pourtours d'un canapé se profilaient à l'horizon.

-Où sommes-nous monsieur? s'étonna le Prince Carnaval en analysant les lieux.

-Appelez-moi Drago, ne soyez pas sot! Et à qui ais-je l'honneur?

-Harry. Mais ne tentez pas d'échapper à ma question. Où sommes-nous?

-Et où croyez-vous que nous soyons?

-Chez vous? tenta Harry.

-Où serions-nous d'autre?

En y regardant de plus près, Harry identifia effectivement ledit Drago comme étant un homme –les pommes d'Adam ne mentent jamais. Les yeux bleus, la voix douce mais grave et les épaules saillantes, il ne laissait apparaître aucun doute sur sa sexualité. Et pourtant, s'il n'avait pas mentionné son nom, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait distingué comme tel. Harry avala sa salive... Un homme, encore mieux.

-Je ne sais pas, un hôtel peut-être, tenta le prince. C'est plus facile pour ces choses là.

-Ces choses là? Parce que vous faites cela souvent? reprit alors la Barbie.

Harry hésita un instant. S'il faisait cela souvent? Tout dépendait des notions de temps de chacun, et si ça main était compté dans le processus. Néanmoins, pour sauvegarder sa fierté masculine, il fit une moue coquine, et répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait suave:

-Relativement, oui.

Un clin d'œil appuyé et une pause affriolante vinrent ponctuer ses paroles. L'homme grimé de rose ne sembla pas les remarquer, et continua comme si de rien n'était, sur un ton totalement neutre, voire désintéressé:

-Très bien, dans ce cas, Blaise ne devrait pas vous faire peur.

-Blaise? Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre? Vous m'intéressez, là! Où est-il en ce moment?

-Etre quelques planches de verre dans le salon ; je m'en sers comme table basse, répondit-il sincèrement.

-De l'humour, j'adore! s'esclaffa le Prince Carnaval tandis que Drago se mordait la lèvre d'embarras.

Harry sentit le pourpre lui monter aux joues et un délicat frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ces deux apollons étaient pour lui tout seul, et déguisés, qui plus est! Harry se mordilla un instant les lèvres, tentant de contrôler ses pulsions animales. Il avait toujours adoré les hommes en soubrette. Que de délices en perspective.

L'homme des désirs de Drago entreprit d'enfiler une robe de chambre moins rose que le justaucorps qu'il portait et de retirer sa perruque qui dévoila au passage des cheveux encore plus blonds.

Le preneur d'otage se dirigea alors en direction du portemanteau, où il y accrocha le tout. Au grand bonheur de Harry, la perruque n'y resta pas accrochée, et tomba sur le sol. L'homme blond se pencha pour la ramasser, dévoilant au passage le bas d'un boxer sombre.

-J'ai hâte, susurra Harry d'une voix mielleuse qu'il voulait sensuelle mais qui ressemblait plus à un couac vocal qu'à une quelconque parole construite.

-Oh, vous avez mal à la gorge? s'enquit l'autre homme.

-Rien qu'un baiser magique ne puisse soigner, grogna Harry en s'approchant d'une démarche féline de l'homme.

-Un baiser magique, vous dites? C'est justement pour cela que vous êtes ici! s'écria l'homme blond avec un sourire extatique.

Harry n'en put plus d'attendre. Sans s'assurer du bon vouloir de son hôte, il attrapa celui-ci par le col de sa robe de chambre et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Celles-ci avaient un léger parfum de cerise, que Harry attribué au rouge à lèvre rosé qui les ornaient. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche pour déguster un peu plus le goût acidulé qui fondait dans sa bouche, tandis que le blond n'avait pas semblé réagir à l'assaut de sa langue affamée.

Lorsque, enfin, il comprit la situation dans laquelle il était, Drago sursauta et mordit violemment la langue sucrée qui s'était accaparé sa bouche. Un mouvement de recul vint accompagner le coup qu'il donna sur l'épaule de Harry pour lui faire cesser le baiser. Celui-ci porta une main à sa lèvre ensanglantée et lança un regard intrigué à l'ancienne poupée.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

-Le baiser était pour Blaise, voyons, s'emporta Drago comme si Harry était le dernier des idiots. Vous comprenez, dans la Belle au Bois Dormant, le prince finit toujours par embrasser la princesse endormie dans le cercueil de verre, pas la vilaine sorcière qui l'a maudite!

Une mise en scène. Harry en jouirait de plaisir tant il se délectait déjà du scénario coquin qui allait se jouer. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ron avait vraiment choisi un professionnel délectable et compétent. Harry fit des yeux de biche au jeune blond, et sur le ton de la confidence, il ajouta:

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas... D'abord je neutralise la très vilaine sorcière et ensuite je m'occupe de la princesse.

-Ha bon. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel mode opératoire, s'étonna Drago en se dirigeant vers le salon où Blaise les attendait.

Harry déglutit difficilement. L'expression délicieusement naïve de son hôte lui donnait l'envie de le déshabiller et le prendre sur place. Il se fit violence et attendit encore quelques instants, contrôlant difficilement ses pulsions. Plus on attend, meilleur c'est.

-Tant que nous sommes dans le conte, intervint Harry avec un sourire lubrique, que diriez-vous de voir le loup?

-Le loup? Si c'est indispensable...

-Oh que oui. Ça l'est, faites-moi confiance...

* * *

Drago avait déjà tenté pas mal d'expériences dans sa vie. Mais vouloir réanimer son ancien amant en faisant appel à un Prince qui se voulait charmant dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait un jour connu. Lui qui pensait que cela se règlerait vite avait derechef déchanté. Le Prince avait, semblait-il, tout un cérémonial à respecter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, et Drago s'y plia sans avoir guère le choix. 

Drago ne comprit jamais très bien pourquoi il dut enlever uns à uns ses habits, ni la signification du regard un peu lubrique que le Prince eut à cet instant. Il ne s'y attarda pas de trop, et attendit les prochaines consignes de son bel invité. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à enlever à son tour sa noble parure sur un air lent, puis vint placer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être dérouté.

-Mais... c'est que... balbutia Drago tandis que les lèvres inquisitrices se mouvaient sur sa bouche sèche.

-Chut, laisse-moi faire, intima Harry en continuant ses attributions.

Drago comprit qu'il venait de troubler le rituel magique qui visait à ressusciter Blaise, et, par peur de tout faire échouer, il accepta de se taire. La scène qui suivit le troubla plus qu'il ne voulût le faire croire. Il ne saisit jamais l'utilité qu'il y avait que leurs corps nus se frôlent en des va-et-vient langoureux, pas plus que celle de se couvrir de baisers.

Drago frissonna, mal à l'aise. Le Prince sembla prendre cela pour un signe d'encouragement, et continua ses caresses sur la peau opaline. La situation ne tarda pas à déraper en la défaveur du jeune blond. Peut-être frissonna-t-il un peu trop, peut-être le Prince y mit-il trop d'entrain... Mais lorsque ce dernier, avec avidité, tenta de pénétrer un Drago qui ne saisissait plus rien, l'hôte se crispa et éloigna Harry d'un geste brusque du poignet.

-Mais, que faites-vous, bon sang? s'emporta Drago.

-Eh bien, je fais ce pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici! répondit Harry, penaud.

-Dépêchez-vous, dans ce cas! Quand devons-nous voir le loup? Parce que si vous attendez que le chaperon rouge vienne se joindre à votre rituel pour appâter la bête, je pense qu'on peut encore patienter un bon moment!

Drago ne réalisa pas le double sens de ses paroles. Mais lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter s'empourprer de gêne puis se cacher les parties intimes, l'idée qu'il eut dit quelque chose de vexant lui effleura l'esprit. Le Prince crispa les mâchoires et ne les desserra que pour demander:

-Le loup est-il si petit pour que vous ne le voyiez pas?

Drago haussa un sourcil en guise d'étonnement, puis se pencha pour vérifier qu'aucune bête ne se trouvait sous son lit.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je ne le vois pas.

Ledit Harry se rembrunît encore plus si c'était possible et continua:

-Vous ne l'avez même pas senti?

Drago renifla un coup mais ne distingua aucune odeur en particulier. Il le fit donc remarquer, et, à son grand étonnement, le Prince attrapa en vitesse ses habits, et sortit de la chambre en courant, en pleurant à chaudes larmes en se tenant l'entrejambe.

-Mais, que faites-vous? s'étonna le blond.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas des plus volumineuses, mais vous auriez pu vous empêcher de le faire remarquer! se plaignit le Prince en ouvrant la porte de sortie.

-Mais je ne comprends pas! Et comment dois-je faire alors pour faire réagir à nouveau Blaise?

-Suivez cette méthode, peut-être qu'avec votre Blaise chéri, le loup sera plus consistant!

Faire ça, avec Blaise? s'étonna Drago alors que Harry Potter quittait son appartement, furieux. Cette idée ne l'enchanta guère. Non pas que Blaise ne soit pas attirant, loin de là, mais il restait un gros problème... Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir retenu tout le mode opératoire.

Tant pis, il devrait attendre le prochain carnaval afin d'avoir plus amples informations.

Fatigué par cette après-midi pleine de surprises, Drago alla se chercher un verre de whisky puis s'assit dans le canapé du salon, avant de poser ses pieds sur sa table basse. Sous ses chaussures, protégé par un écrin de verrerie, le cadavre de son amant attendait toujours sa résurrection.

-C'est pas une année qui va te tuer, hein Blaise? déclara alors Drago avec un sourire.

* * *

_Un Action Man!_

_J'étais un Action Man... Un Action Man!_

_QUOI?!?_

_L'information prit quelques secondes pour arriver à mon cerveau, la tonne de faux muscles en plastique appliqués sur mon corps ralentissant considérablement ma capacité à raisonner. Moi, Drago Malefoy, auto élu mec le plus séduisant et en vogue de la terre était déguisé en un vulgaire pédé de plastique!_

_Tout autour de moi était vert! Vert! VERT !_

_Pas ce joli vert bouteille furieusement tendance que j'avais tant affectionné dans les yeux de mon Prince. Non, Je parlais bien de cette couleur âcre et atroce que seuls les marmots aveugles, daltoniens, myopes et attardés osaient porter -ou les Sosies d'Action Man musclés et sans cerveau, dans une moindre mesure. Moi-même n'avais-je jamais osé une telle fantaisie, et pourtant tout m'allait... _

_Cette chose qui me servait de jungle reconstituée, le filasses pendant des murs de contreplaqué, cet habit camouflage qui me moulait les fesses, à défaut d'avoir des abdos, ce fusil de plastique qui me narguait d'une gâchette veule étaient verts. Pis, un casque ornait à présent mes cheveux autrefois si fin, à présent réduits à l'état de tignasse boueuse –artifice que les crétins qui m'employaient avait cru bon d'ajouter par soucis d'authenticité._

_Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute... _

_J'étais un putain d'Action Man!_

* * *

The End


End file.
